


Spindrift Dreams

by were_lemur



Category: Toby Daye - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the oldest of the fae are not immune to the desires of flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spindrift Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 148  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 27

Even the oldest of the fae are not immune to the desires of flesh.

The Luidaeg retreats to the bedroom of her cramped apartment, and presses her hand between her legs. She thinks at first of seafoam and storm, though soon her thoughts solidify into an image; slender, sharp-featured, with a curtain of dark hair.

She throws her head back as she imagines October’s mouth on one breast, then the other, then trailing down her belly, then replacing her hand on the nub between her legs, licking and sucking like an eager little fish, while her clever fingers slip inside.


End file.
